In Another Life
by Roxanne Jung
Summary: Kris itu cukup berbakat menjadi stalker. Stalker dari Zi Tao tepatnya. Dan ketika Yixing menawarkan Kris sebuah perjanjian, sanggupkah Kris melakukannya? Sementara di sisi Zi Tao bukannya sudah ada Seunghyun? TaoRis, GS!for all uke.
1. Chapter 1

I never planned that one day I'd be losing you. Never.

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

**Author** : Roxanne Jung

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan; **Huang Zi Tao**; etc**.**

**Genre** : Romance; **Hurt;** Comfort; **OOC**.

**Length** : 1 of 3

**Rated** : T ++

**Disclaimer** : Roxanne Jung © 2014 - This is a work pure fiction. Idol characters all belowing their parents and God. I dont own anything, but, the storyline and plots are mine.

**PS** : Maafkan bila banyak typo yang bertebaran hehehe.. dan lagi – lagi para ukenya GS ya ;D

And this is it

Roxanne Jung Present

-

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

- 

Jam baru saja menunjukan pukul satu pagi lebih dua puluh tujuh menit. Jalan – jalan di sekitar sebuah restoran cepat saji yang ada di kota itu mulai sepi. Hanya ada satu atau dua mobil saja yang terlihat melintas. Di bagian belakang restoran bernama Perriot Resto and Bar terlihat beberapa sosok anak manusia yang mulai bersiap – siap untuk segera pulang.

Dan salah satu di antara mereka ada gadis manis yang bernama Huang Zi Tao. Gadis yang menjadi pusat semesta seorang Wu Yi Fan atau yang akrab di sapa Kris Wu. Tapi di mata gadis itu, ia bukanlah lagi pusat semesta alam dari seorang Kris. Semua berubah saat pria tampan berdarah Kanada – China itu meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Sejenak Zi Tao termenung, jemari tangannya yang indah mengusap lembut segurat seni ukir yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sebuah tato yang berbentuk lambang infinite dan di satukan dengan nama Kris. Guratan indah yang tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah ia hapus sampai kapan pun. Never. Lamunannya berakhir saat salah seorang rekan kerjanya melangkah mendekat kearah dirinya. Di paksanya wajh cantik itu untuk tersenyum. Fake smile as always.

"Zi," panggil kawan kerja Zi Tao yang akrab disapa Sunny.

Zi Tao hanya bergumam pelan sebagai balasannya. Matanya ia arahkan kepada ujung sepatu ankle boot Marie Claire-nya yang berwarna abu – abu gelap.

"A-aku dengar dari Seungri bahwa Kris akan sudah menikah." Ucap Sunny ragu – ragu. Ujung ekor matanya melirik ke arah Zi tao gugup.

"Ohh," jawab Zi Tao setelah diam selama dua puluh lima detik sejak Sunny menutup kedua belah bibirnya.

"Hanya 'Oh'?"

Zi Tao mendesah pelan dan menatap Sunny dengan sorot mata terpilin. "Lalu aku harus menjawab apa?" tanya balik gadis berambut dark brown itu seray melangkah menjauh dari tempatnya tadi berdiri. "Aku duluan," ucap Zi Tao sedikit lebih keras kepada kawan – kawan sejawatnya.

"Hati – hati Zi," teriak Chaerin sang koki andalan di restoran itu.

"Kau tak mau ku antar?" tanya Sehun, kepala pelayan di sana.

Zi Tao membalikkan tubuh semampainya seraya menggeleng pelan dan berjalan mundur. "No thanks Hun-ah, next time mungkin. Night all." Pamitnya seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya dan kembali berjalan menuju ke arah apartement sederhananya yang terletak empat blok dari tempatnya berkerja.

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

"Hei."

"Eoh, ada apa?"

"Tadi kau bilang apa pada Zizi?"

"Uhm... aku bilang padanya bahwa Kris sudah menikah."

"Kata siapa?'

"Seungri."

"Kau percaya pada kata – kata Seungri?"

"Hu'uh, jangan bilang kau belum tau."

"Tau apa?"

"Kris kan-"

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

Satu blok lagi maka Zi tao akan segera sampai di flat kecil mungilnya yang cukup nyaman. Udara di penghujung musim gugur memang cukup dingin pagi ini. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku mantelnya yang berwarna navy blue mencoba mencari kehangatan di dalam sana.

Seulas senyum tipis yang tak mencapai ujung matanya terpatri dibibirnya yang cantik. Kenangannya dengan Kris kembali menghantam otaknya. Saat telapak tangan yang besar itu menggengam tangannya. Saat sang pemilik telapak tangan itu meniup pelan jemari tangannya untuk memberi kehangatan.

["Sudah cukup hangatkah Nona Panda?"]

Raungan mobil terdengar memekakkan telinga dari kejauhan menyadarkan Zi Tao dari kenanngannya dengan Kris. Ia terkesiap pelan sesaat. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga ketika matanya menanggkap satu mobil klasik yang sama persis dengan milik mantan kekasihnya. Ford Mustang tahun 1969 yang beratap terbuka berwarna kuning cerah, dengan garis vertikal berwarna hitam tepat di tengah kap depan mobil itu. Tawa putus asa itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Brengsek." Desis Zi Tao pelan entah di tujukan kepada siapa. Dirinyakah, atau para penghuni mobil itu yang menggoda dirinya saat melintas tepat di sampingnya. Dengan langkah cepat Zi Tao berusaha untuk segera samapai di flat mungilnya. Ia tak tahan lagi.

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

**Beberapa Tahun Yang Lalu ...**

Usianya baru delapan belas tahun, dirinya pun baru terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi dari Roseland Universit. Huang Zi Tao, si gadis muda yang tak begitu menonjol di kampusnya dan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan restoran di Peirrot. Ia meras biasa – biasa saja. Tidak ada yang patut di banggakan dalam dirinya. Dan sampai saat ini ia masih merasa takjub akan apa yang telah ia lalui beberapa hari ini.

Dua minggu yang lalu ia menolong seorang pemuda dari tindakan kejahatan di tengah malam sepulang bekerja. Pemuda itu mengaku bernama Wu Yi Fan. Tapi ia lebih suka di panggil Kris di banding nama China-nya. Dengan alasan ucapan terimakasih, Kris mengajak Zi Tao keluar untuk makan malam. Dan ia berjanji akan menjemput gadis itu tepat jam tujuh malam ini.

Berulang kali Zi Tao menebak – nebak kemanakah gerangan Kris akan mengajaknya keluar malam ini. Pakaian apa yang kiranya pas ia kenakan. Dan berulang kali ia mendesah saat melihat isi lemarinya. Tak ada satupun gaun yang bertengger manis di sana. No one. Zi Tao mendesah pelan, dengan harap – harap cemas ia berharap bahawa Kris tak akan mengajaknya pergi ke retoran ternama yang mengharuskan memakai gaun untuk masuk kedalamnya. Semoga.

Ia mematut tampilan dirinya dalam kaca besar berbentuk oval yang memiliki tinggi sama pengan dirinya. Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan memakai coat abu – abu gelap yang di padukan dengan kaus hitam polos untuk dalamnya, dan rok ruflle hitam serta stocking senada dengan warna roknya yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Dan sebagai pemanis ia memakai ankle boot favoritnya yang berwarna abu – abu. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru ia biarkan terurai tanpa ada sentuhan apapun. Zi Tao memilih tidak memakai make up yang terlalu berlebihan.

Jam tujuh kurang lima menit pintu flatnya yang mungil dan kecil itu diketuk tiga kali. Zi Tao mendesah gugup. Itu pasti Kris, batinnya. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kedua tangannya. Kegugupan itu menyerangnya lagi. Ketukan pintu terdengar sekali lagi. Zi Tao mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu berwarna coklat.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya seraya membuka pintu secara perlahan.

Dan di sana, di balik pintu itu, Kris berdiri dengan tegap dan gagahnya sampai Zi Tao lupa cara untuk bernafas. Kris terlihat sangat tampan malam ini. Diam – diam Zi Tao mendesah lega. Setidaknya ia tidak salah kostum malam ini. Di hadapannya, Kris bagaikan model salah satu brand ternama yang biasa wara – wiri di atas cat walk. Pemuda tampan itu memakai jaket hitam yang ia padukan dengan sweater polos berwarna biru gelap dan, kemeja putih yang sengaja ia keluarkan ujung bawahnya serta celana jeans hitam. Reebok hitam ia jadikan pilihan untuk menjadi alas kakinya malam itu.

Di lain sisi, Kris memuji dalam hati kencantikan Zi Tao malam ini. Gadis berambut biru itu begitu memukaunya malam ini. "Harus ku katakan kau cantik sekali malam ini Zi Tao." Puji Kris terang – terangan.

Zi Tao hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pujian dari pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun itu darinya. "Terimakasih, dan kau pun sama, kau tampak tampan malam ini Kris."

"Berarti malam kemarin – kemarin kau sama sekali tak tamp[an ya?" tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Zi Tao. "Sudah siap berangkat?"

Gadis cantik di hadapan Kris mengulum senyumnya, "aku ambil tas dulu."

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

Di mulai dengan makan malam, menonton film di bioskop dan berakhir terdampar disalah satu bar yang ada di pusat kota sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan pulang, bagi Zi Tao itu bukan sekedar jamuan makan tanda terimakasih. Entah mengapa baginya ini semua seperti kencan dengan seorang kekasih. Zi Tao meringis pelan dengan pemikirannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris sambil tetap mengemudikan Ford Mustang buatan Tahun 1969 miliknya.

Zi tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak ada apa – apa."

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Zi," panggilnya pelan.

"Ya Kris."

"Aku ingin kau menjadi gadisku, keberatankah?" tanya Kris cukup pelan sepelan laju mobil yang ia kemudikan.

Zi Tao membuka mulutnya dan mengatupkan kembali. Ia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

Kris buru – buru menambahkan dengan cepat. "Aku tau kita baru saja berkenalan tapi, kau tau, hati tak mungkin bisa di bohongi. Aku tertarik padamu. Kau gadis yang baik dan menyenangkan. Jadi aku-"

"Aku mau." Potong Zi Tao cepat.

"Mau apa?" tanya Kris dengan nada bingung.

"Jadi pacarmu."

Kris tersenyum menggoda. "Memang kapan aku bertanya apa kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak?"

Zi Tao menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu tak percaya. "Tapi tadi kan kau bilang-"

Kris meledak dalam tawanya yang cukup panjang dan saat itu juga pemuda itu menepikan mobil kuning kebanggaannya serta memberikan pelukan hangat di udara malam yang cukup dingin. "Tadi aku hanya menggodamu Taozi. Terimakasih karena sudah mau menerimaku."

Zi Tao mengerang kesal, "kau membuatku ugh!"

Dan sekali lagi Kris tertawa lepas di tengah malam seraya memeluk gadis pandanya erat. Ia senang sekali. Tentunya.

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

Malam ini malam tahun baru, dan tentunya semua orang ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan orang yang dikasihinya. Termasuk Zi Tao dan Kris. Rencananya mereka akan berlibur di luar negeri. Tapi alih – alih keluar negeri, pasangan yang baru saja menjalin kasih seumur jagung itu malah terdampar di flat mungil milik Zi Tao sambil berbagi ciuman hangat.

Zi Tao suka sekali terhadap tato di punggung sang kekasih. Sebuah tato naga yang cukup besar dan memenuhi punggung Kris tengah jadi fokus matanya. Jari tangannya ia telusuri mengikuti pola tato yang tercetak permanen diatas kulit putih milik Kris.

"Kau suka sekali pada tato ku ya bayi panda?" tanya Kris seraya melirik aktifitas sang kekasih dari balik bahunya.

Zi Tao mengangguk semangat. "Hu'um aku suka." Gadis itu berpindah posisi menghadap ke arah kekasih tampannya. "Kris, menurutmu, jika aku memakai tato, bentuk seperti apa yang pas untuk ku ya?"

Kris memandangi wajah Zi Tao seraya tersenyum lembut. Di usapnya pipi sang gadis seraya berkata, "asalakn bukan tato bergambar panda ku rasa- Auch! Baby ini sakit. Kenapa kau mencubitku?"

Zi Tao mendelikkan matanya sebisa yang ia mampu. Membuat ekspresi marah yang mungkin ia pikir menakutkan tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia terlihat sangat lucu. "Rasakan! Aku bertanya serius kenapa kau jawab main – main hah!?" dan gadis cantik berdarah asli China itu pun memberengut tak suka. Ia marah pada sang kekasih.

Kekehan ringan terlontar dari bibir sang pemuda tampan di ruangan itu. "Aku hanya bercanda baby." Bujuknya seraya mencolek dagu sang gadis.

Tak ada reaksi apapun dari gadis itu kecuali dengusan kesal yang sangat jelas. Mata pandanya ia arahkan kepada layar televisi datar yang berjarak enam meter dari dirinya. "Dont touch me Wu."

"Uhh takut," ucap Kris dengan nada yang jelas – jelas menggodanya. Di rangkulnya Zi Tao dan berbisik pelan, "Kalau kau mau membuat tato, aku tau tato yang paling bagus untukmu."

"Apa memangnya?" tanya Zi Tao ketus.

Di dekatkannya bibirnya dengan telinga sang gadis. "Kissmark di seluruh tubuhmu yang aku buat." Ucapnya dan di tutup dengan jilatan di telinga Zi Tao.

"Sshh Kris," Zi Tao berusaha memprotes tindakan pemuda itu tapi apa daya ia tak kuasa.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kris memindahkan posisi duduk Zi Tao kearah pangkuannya. Di kecupinya tengkuk gadis berambut biru itu berulang kali. Tangannya yang besar ia arahkan kebagian depan dada sang kekasih. Di remasnya pelan buah dada sintal milik Zi Tao seraya berbisik pelan, "lusa kita buat tao yang sama untuk dirimu dan diriku. Tapi malam ini, biarkan aku membuatkan tato yang tidak bisa hilang dalam waktu satu minggu."

Dan setelah itu, Zi Tao hanya mampu mendesahkan nama Kris berulang kali. Ia dibuat melayang berulang kali di titik yang sama dengan sensasi yang lebih memabukkan. Ruangan yang hanya di lengkapi penghangat yang kemampuannnya tak seberapa itu seolah tak menjadi masalah dalam melewati udara dingin di malam tahun baru itu. Padahal di malam – malam sebelumnya, Kris selalu menggerutu betapa tidak bergunannya penghangat ruangan milik Zi Tao itu. Tapi malam ini, siapa yang peduli.

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

Sesuai dengan janjinya pada Zi Tao, pemuda itu mengajak sang kekasih pergi ke salon tato langganannya dua hari setelah malam tahun baru. Dan saat ini gadis dengan coat hitam cantik itu tengah memperhatikan proses pembuatan tato milik Kris yang di ukir tepat di pergelangan kirinya. Tato berbentuk infinite dengan paduan nama Zi Tao di sana. Baik ia dan Kris memilih lambang infinite karena mereka percaya, waktu yang akan mereka habiskan serta cinta yang ada di antara mereka berdua adalah tak terbatas.

Kris tersenyum seraya mengusap pipi Zi Tao dengan tangan kanannya. "Ini tak sakit kok Zi."

"Tapi kulitmu-"

"Ini resikonya. Jadi apa kau mau tetap di tato nona cantik?" potong bang Yongguk sang kreator atas terciptanya lukisan indah di punggung Kris.

Zi tao mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja."

Dengan sabar Zi Tao menunggu Kris menyelesaikan tato kecil di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia berdebar bagai mana sensasinya saat jarum pertama di tusukan ke pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kurang dari tiga puluh menit kemudian giliran Zi Tao untuk di tato. Dan saat tato itu selesai terukir di pergelangan tangannya, ia diam – diam memperhatikan tato salib di bahu depan Kris. Tampaknya pemuda berambut pirang itu berniat menambah lagi koleksi tato di badannya.

Sesaat pertanyaan akankah ini semua berlangsung selamanya terlintas di benaknya. Mendadak ia takut ini semua hanya akan menjadi mimpi. Semua kebahagian ini jangan pernah berakhir. Jangan. Karena ia begitu mencintai pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

Manusia hanya bisa merencanakan tapi Tuhan yang mengatur kehidupan. Baik Zi Tao maupun Kris selalu bermimpi akan membangun sebuah keluarga suatu saat nanti. Di mana mereka akan mengikat janji sumpah setia, merencanakan berapa anak yang hadir dalam pernikahan mereka, diamana mereka akan menyekolahkan anak – anak mereka yang di jawab oleh Kris di Hogwarts, dan setumpuk rencana lainnya yang telah mereka berdua utarakan, hanya menjadi rencana. Tak pernah ada pernikahan di antara mereka berdua. Tak pernah ada keluarga kecil seperti impian Kris dan Zi Tao saat itu. Saat mereka masih bersama.

Kris tiba – tiba menghilang setelah mereka menjalin kasih cukup lama. Zi Tao percaya bahwa Kris akan datang dan meminta maaf serta menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga ia meninggalkan Zi Tao tanpa satupun pesan. Ya, awalnya Zi tao percaya. Sampai suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria tua dengan perut buncit yang mengaku sebagai pengacara keluarga Wu. Dan Zi tao tau, detik itu juga, ia sudah di buang oleh Kris. Tak banyak yang dikatakan oleh pengacara perut buncit itu, ia hanya menyerahkan selembar check yang nominalnya mampu membuat Zi Tao berkeliling dunia sampai tiga kali serta sebuah pesan yang amat membuatnya sakit. Ia diminta untuk melupakan Kris dan menganggap bahwa Kris tidaklah pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Hanya itu.

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

Waktu terus berlalu. Semua orang terus bergerak maju. Begitu juga dengan Zi Tao. Ia tetap melanjutkan hidupnya. Tetap mencari pengganti Kris di hatinya. Tapi tetap saja hatinya masih tertuju kepada pemuda blasteran itu. Sempat terpikir mungkinkah jika ia menghapus tato yang ia buat dengan Kris ia akan sanggup melupakan pemuda itu. Dan sayngnya hingga detik ini, Zi Tao malah enggan menghapus tato itu. Alih – alih menghapus tato bertuliskan nama Kris, ia malah menambahkan tato naga tepat diatas payudara kirinya. Dan pembuat tatonya adalah orang yang sama yang membuat tato unutuk dirinya dan Kris, Bang Yongguk.

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

Hari ini adalah empat hari setelah Sunny memberi taunya bahwa kris akan segera menikah. Ia tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Semua terrasa makin menyesakkan dadanya. Mungkin kali ini Zi Tao benar – benar harus mundur dari penantiannya menanti Kris. Mungkin. Karena pemuda yang tengah ia harapkan sosoknya ada di dalam sebuah restoran yang terlihat amat nyaman dari tempatnya berpijak.

Mata Zi Tao menatap sosok Kris dengan pandangan berbagai macam emosi di sana. Sedih, rindu, marah, bahagia, kecewa, senang, semua ada di sana. Ia terpekur menatap sosok yang hanya di batasi oleh kaca bening milik restoran itu. Ia harap bahwa ini bukanlah nyata. Walau Zi tao begitu merindukan sosok Kris, tapi Zi tao tak mau bertemu atau melihat kris dengan perempuan lain. Perempuan yang jauh lebih cantik dan anggun darinya.

Mungkinkah itu gadis yang akan di nikahi oleh Kris? Betapa beruntungnya ia, batin Zi Tao lengkap dengan raut wajah yang sendu.

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

"Kris," panggil gadis yang memiliki dimple di pipinya. "Gadis di luar sana sepertinya terpesona padamu. Tapi kenapa wajahnya sedih ya?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini mengenakan pakaian formal para pekerja kantoran tetapi berwarna sebar hitam, memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang di tunjuk oleh Zhang Yixing, tunanggannya. Sedetik kemudian ia terkesiap pelan saat melihat wajah gadis itu. Itu Zi Tao. Gadisnya, Huang Zi Tao. Kris memandang Zi Tao sendu. Gadisnya tampaknya tak hidup dengan baik. Ia tampak begitu kacau. Jauh dari Zi Tao yang ia tau. Rambut gadis itu tak lagi berwarna biru mealinkan dirty blonde, dan Kris tak suka itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Kris? Kenapa tak ajak ia masuk dan bergabung dengan kita?" ucap Yixing yang tampaknya tak menyadari perubahan di wajah dingin Kris.

"A-aku—" Kris tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya saat seorang pria yang tak kalah tampan darinya datang menghampiri Zi Tao seraya merangkul mesra gadis panda-nya.

Kris terpaku melihat kejadian itu. Ia harap ini semua mimpi. Itu bukanlah Zi Tao-nya yang tengah di rangkul mesra dan saling berbagi ciuman dengan pria yang baru saja menghampirinya. Ini bukan nyatakan, batin Kris.

Yixing terdiam melihat raut wajah dan tangan Kris yang mendadak mengepal kuat. Kris marah. Dan ia rasa, ia tau siapa gadis yang melempar senyum manis itu pada pria tampan yang memeluk dirinya. Jika Yixing memperhatikan Kris dan gadis itu, maka gadis yang ada dalam pelukan pria tampan bernama Choi Seunghyun itu mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya saat ini. Jika Kris bisa berpaling pada perempuan lain, kenapa ia tidak?

**Tante Baekhyun Chantik C;**

Yei aku bawa ff baru~~ dan TaoRis lagi yipiiiiiii

Hahaha ada yang bisa nebak konfliknya bakal seperti apa? Hohoho

Aku tau ini pasaran tapi yeah salahkan film india itu dan sebuah lagu yang meracuniku. So riview plis, satu kalimat anda penyemangat buat saya. Dan makasih buat semua yang udah baca tulisan tulisan saya sebelumnya. Next chapnya di tunggu aja, soalnya masih di rangkai rangkai hehehe

**Mau happy ending atau sad ending guys?**

**Roxanne** Jung

20141211


	2. Chapter 2

All this money cant buy me a time machine

Cant replace you with a million rings

I should've told you what you meant to me

Cause now I pay the price

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

**Author** : Roxanne Jung

**Cast** : Wu Yi Fan; **Zi** **Tao;** etc.

**Genre** : Romance; **Drama;** Hurt; etc

**Lengeth **: 2 of 3

**Rated** : T

**Disclaimer** : Roxanne Jung 2015 – This is a work pure fiction. Idol characters all belowing their parents, agencys and God. I dont own anything but, the storyline and plot is mine.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IN ANOTHER LIFE**

**2 OF 3**

**H.U.L.I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yixing mendesah kasar. Tanpa malu ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan menuntut. Jika bisa ia ingin sekali berteriak bahwa ia tak terima dengan keadaannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi padanya. Dengan kasar ia meraih tangan Kris. Ia sentak lengan pria tampan itu hingga pria yang berstatus tunangannya itu dapat melihat kearahnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kris!" serunya tanpa rasa takut dan mengabaikan sisi anggunnya. "Apa dia gadis itu? Gadis yang membuatmu menghilang selama beberapa tahun ini? Gadis jalang itu hah?!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Xing." Seru Kris cepat dengan suara yang menunjukan rasa tidak suka. "Zi Tao tidak seperti itu kalau kau mau tau. Dia gadis baik – baik. Dan dia bukan alasanku untuk pergi meninggalkanmu dan semua ini saat itu. Tapi kau dan semua hal konyol ini alasan kenapa aku meninggalkannya." Lanjut Kris dengan suara yang mengisyaratkan kecewa, marah dan sedih.

Yixing maju lebih mendekat kepada Kris. Ia dekap tubuh pria tampan yang sudah menjadi tunangannya sejak ia dibangku senior high school. Di tatapnya wajah Kris dengan pandangan yang menuntut keepastian yang terasa dipaksakan. "Aku alasanmu untuk meninggalkannya? Karena kau mencintaiku bukan? Iyakan Kris?"

Kris menepis tangan Yixing yang memeluknya. "Betapa naifnya dirimu Xing. Kau tau betapa aku tak menyukai perjodohan kita. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku mencintaimu?"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang—"

"Karena kau masuk rumah sakit akibat perbuatan bodohmu itu!" potong Kris cepat dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "Kau yang membuatku terpaksa meninggalkannnya."

Yixing tertawa hambar mendengar ucapan Kris. Perlahan ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas sofa hitam yang ada di apartement Kris. Di usapnya segurat bekas luka yang memanjang di pergelangan kanannya. Matanya ia pejamkan sesaat. "Aku iri padanya. Ia tak perlu waktu bertahun – tahun hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian darimu. Sedangkan aku, aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu bahkan tak pernah mampu ada di matamu. Menyedihkan bukan?" tanya Yixing dengan mata yang mulai berkaca – kaca. "Kenapa cintamu tak pernah hadir untuk ku Kris?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usianya baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun saat itu. Ia pikir tak ada salahnya menerima perjodohan ini. Mungkin di masa yang akan datang, ia bisa mencintai sosok wanita cantik yang memakai gaun berwarna putih gading di hadapannya ini. Tetapi seiring waktu berjalan, perasaan itu tak kunjung datang. Semua yang di inginkan wanita cantik itu memang selalu ia penuhi. Tapi bukan berarti ia juga membalas perasaan yang ditujukan padanya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, ia sudah berusaha untuk membalas perasaan itu. Tapi hal itu tak juga datang.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Ia masih berstatus tunganan dari wanita bernama Zhang Yi Xing. Jika mau mengikuti kemauan para orang tua, harusnya ia dan Yixing sudah menikah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi dengan dalih sibuk mengembangkan perusahaan dan belum siap, ia menundanya. Yixing menerima alasan yang dilontarkannya saat itu. Tapi hari itu, sebuah ide gila singgah di dalam kepalanya. Ia berencana untuk kabur sejenak dari rutinitas kesehariannya. Ragu – ragu ia utarakan tentang ide itu pada kedua kakak laki – lakinya, Wu Jianhao -Vanness Wu- dan Wu Zun. Kedua kakak yang berbeda ayah dan ibu dengan dirinya itu mendukung ide gila itu tanpa ia sangka. Semua skenario sudah diatur oleh kedua kakaknya. Ia hanya perlu menjalankan ide gilanya saja. Hanya itu.

Kris Wu –Wu Yi Fan- sebenarnya memiliki nama asli Li Jiaheng. Tapi sejak sang ibu menikah dengan Tuan Besar Wu, namanya dirubah menjadi Wu Yi Fan. Kris sendiri tak mempermasalahkan itu. Ibunya saat itu menikahi seorang duda beranak dua, Vanness Wu dan Wu Zun. Kris sadar diri bahwa ia hanyalah anak dan saudara tiri di keluarga Wu. Karena itu ia selalu mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memberontak atau mengutarakan pendapatnya jika ia tak setuju. Tapi jika sudah masuk kedalam lingkungan sosial di luar rumah, Kris menjadi sosok yang cukup kritis atas semua yang dihadapinya. Dan sikap itu yang membuat kedua kakak tirinya begitu menyayangkan kenapa harus dimiliki oleh Kris. Kenapa ia tak berani mengutarakan pendapatnya di dalam rumah. Ia berubah menjadi sosok yang selalu patuh akan kata – kata kedua orang tua mereka. Katakanlah Kris adalah seorang pengecut yang ada di dalam keluarga dan hal itu yang ingin kedua kakaknya hilangkan dalam diri Kris. Karena itu keduanya sepakat membantu Kris untuk menghilang sejenak dari rutinitas yang ia hadapi sekian tahun ini. Mereka berharap, kelak jika Kris kembali ia bisa menjadi pribadi yang sedikit lebih berani mengutarakan pendapatnya di dalam keluarga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama ia menjadi pribadi yang baru, Kris pergi ke kota yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan kota yang selama ini ia tinggali. Ia harap di sana ia tak mendapatkan orang yang dapat mengenali wajahnya. Dan harapannya terkabul. Ia menyewa sebuah flat kecil di daerah pinggiran kota. Membeli sebuah mobil Ford Mustang buatan 1969 yang telah lama ia idam – idamkan. Mengganti semua isi lemarinya dari stelan jas menjadi jeans everywhere and anywhere. Membuat sebuah tato berukuran besar di punggungnya. Dan bekerja di sebuah bengkel mobil menjadi mekanik. Katakanlah ia gila, tapi itu kehidupan yang selama ini ia idam – idamkan. Tak perlu mewah asalakan ia bahagia, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Satu minggu. Dua minggu. Tiga minggu. Empat minggu. Satu bulan. Dua bulan. Tiga bulan dan seterusnya, Kris makin berat untuk meninggalkan kehidupannya beberapa bulan terakhir. Baik Wu Zun maupun Vanness selalu memantau keadaan Kris. Memastikan bahwa adik kesayangan mereka tak kurang suatu apapun. Dan mereka bersyukur saat bertemu Kris terakhir kali, mereka merasa sang adik sudah tampak hidup. Kris bercerita banyak tentang kehidupannya saat itu. Sampai akhirnya ia berani menceritakan seorang gadis yang ia beri nama panggilan Peach. Wajahnya khas seperti kebanyakan orang disaat mabuk akan cinta setiap kali bercerita tentang Peach-nya. Dan kedua kakaknya tau, ia jauh lebih hidup dibandingakan saat bersama dengan Yixing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau baru saja membuat tato baru huh?" tanya Vannes seraya memperhatikan ukiran berbentuk lambang infinite dengan sisipan nama Zi Tao di sana.

Wu Zun menjulurkan kepalanya mencoba mengintip tato baru milik Kris. "Zi Tao, jadi nama gadis ini Zi Tao?"

"Huang Zi Tao," ucap Kris dengan nada takzim. "Peach."

Vannes melirik Wu Zun dengan tatapan jahil setelah mendengar nada bicara Kris. "Zun, kau penasaran tidak dengan gadis ini? Kira – kira seperti apa ya sosok gadis ini."

"Tentu saja aku penasaran dengan orang yang bisa membuat naga bodoh ini jatuh cinta sampai segila itu." Jawab Wu Zun yang langsung di hadiahi dengan tatapan menyelidik dari Kris. "Bagaimana jika kita suruh salah satu anak buah kita untuk men—"

"Hei – hei jangan berbuat yang aneh – aneh dengan gadisku atau ku adukan kelakuan kalian pada istri kalian." Potong Kris dengan nada mengancam diselipi rasa panik. Tidak, ia tak mau hubungannya bersama Zi Tao juga di ikut campur aduki oleh kedua kakaknya. Jangan sampai.

"Huuh tukang pengadu." Protes Wu Zun tak terima.

Kris tersenyum meremehkan kedua kakak tampannya. "Aku tak akan mengadu jika kalian tak memulainya lebih dulu." Ucap Kris seraya memakan kentang gorengnya.

Wu Zun berdecih pelan menghadapi sifat sang adik satu ini.

Kris tertawa kecil, ternyata mulut kedua kakaknya itu masih bisa di bungkam dengan ancaman yang mengatasnamakan istrinya. Lain kali Kris akan mencoba untuk memakai trik itu lagi.

"Kris," panggil Vanness pelan. "Apa kau sangat mencintai gadis ini? Huang Zi Tao ini?"

Kris terdiam sejenak. Ia tatap lekat – lekat tato pada pergelangan tangannya. "I love her more than that I breath, Ge."

"Jika kau begitu mencintai gadis ini, bagaimana dengan Yixing? Apa kau akan membatalkan pertunagnanmu dengannya?" lanjut Vanness.

Ada jeda penuh selama enam puluh detik di antara mereka bertiga. Kris tak tau harus menjawab apa. Sejak bersama Zi Tao, Kris seakan lupa siapa dirinya. Gadis itu layaknya semau yang Kris butuhkan di dalam hidupnya.

Wu Zun berdeham sejenak seraya menepuk pundak pelan adiknya. "Jangan kau kira kami tak tau Kris, kau keberatan bukan dengan pertunangan ini? Kenapa tidak kau utarakan sejak awal?"

Segurat senyum tipis terpatri di bibir pemuda blasteran itu. "Apa aku berhak untuk menolak? Aku tau diri, siapa aku di rumah. Aku hanya orang asing disana. Aku—"

"Kris kau buk—"

"—sadar posisiku. Ayah pernah berkata padaku, 'boleh saja kedua kakakmu menolak perjodohan yang telah diatur untuk mereka. Tapi, Ayah mohon dengan sangat agar anak Ayah yang satu ini tidak menolaknya. Terimalah perjodohanmu dengan putri keluarga Zhang.' Aku bisa apa jika Ayah sudah berkata seperti itu?" ucap Kris dengan tatapn sendu kearah kedua kakaknya. "Setidaknya aku ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti untuk Ayah."

"Kris kau..." Wu Zun tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Baik ia dan Vanness sama – sama tak percaya akan fakta yang baru saja terpampang dihadapan mereka.

Sebuah rangkulan hangat Kris berikan pada kedua kakak yang tak memiliki ikatan darah sama sekali dengannya. "Jangan merasa bersalah. Aku baik – baik saja Kak."

"Jadi kau... selama ini... astaga bagaimana bisa aku tak sadar dengan hal itu?" Vanness mendesah pelan. "Pantas saja Ayah tak keberatan saat aku menikahi Arrisa dan Wu Zun menikah dengan Ella. Ternyata kau yang... astaga aku... hah! Lalu bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Zi Tao? Kau akan memperjuangkannya bukan?"

Sebuah senyum disertai dengan anggukan kepala pelan Kris berikan sebagai jawaban. "Sejauh ini kami baik. Dan ku harap selamanya akan selalu baik. Walau mungkin kelak aku harus meninggalkannya sejenak, akan ku pastikan ia yang akan menjadi istriku kelak." Ucap Kris dengan nada optimis.

Wu Zun menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Hey naga, jika suatu saat kau butuh bantuan, selalulah datang pada kami berdua. Apa yang telah kau lakuakan untuk kami berdua, tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah kami perbuat untukmu. Dan terimakasih Kris."

Vanness mengacak rambut pirang milik Kris. "Kau tak perlu sungkan, kita ini bersaudara bukan?"

Kris mengangguk mantap. "Suatu hari nanti akan ku tagih. Ingat saja. Apapun itu kalian harus sanggup memenuhi keinginanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang paling Kris benci itu tiba. Di saat ia tengah bersiap menyusun sebuah kejutan kecil untuk Zi Tao, pangggilan itu datang mengacaukan segalanya. Yixing dikabarkan dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena percobaan bunuh diri. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu sampai ia nekat mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Frustasikah gadis itu saat di tinggal pergi olehnya? Dan pada dasarnya Kris adalah anak yang selalu patuh pada kedua orangtuanya dan amat mencintai keluarganya, dengan mempertimbangkan sebagai salah satu bentuk hormatnya, ia sempatkan diri menjenguk calon mantan tunangannya itu. Baik Vanness maupun Wu Zun tak menyangka Kris akan muncul dari persembunyiannya selama beberapa tahun ini. Kris datang mengunjungi Yixing yang terbaring di rumah sakit. Awalnya Kris juga ingin mengutarakan pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Yixing. Tapi sebuah tamparan keras yang diberikan oleh Tuan Besar Wu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak mungkin membuat keluarga besar Wu dan Zhang semakin menanggung malu sejak dirinya menghilang beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Yixing yang selalu percaya bahwa Kris akan kembali padanya tentu saja senang dengan kedatangan tunangannya saat itu. Andai ia tau bahwa Kris akan datang jika ia masuk ke rumah sakit, sudah sejak lama mungkin ia seharusnya melakukan itu. Sebisa mungkin ia membuat Kris selalu ada disisinya. Ia tak mau Kris jauh dari pengawasannya. Tapi Yixing juga sadar bahwa sejak Kris datang lagi, pria tampan itu jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan sebelumnya. Kris berubah jauh. Ia tak menyangka, tubuh Kris yang dulu bersih dari sesuatu yang bernama tato, kini penuh di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan yang paling ia tak sangka, sebuah tato dengan guratan nama seorang gadis terukir sempurna di pergelangan tangan sang tunangan. Ia tak terima. Benar – benar tak terima. Ia percaya bahwa gadis itu membawa pengaruh buruk pada Kris. Berulang kali Yi Xing selalu membujuk Kris untuk menghapus tato nama Zi Tao di pergelangan tangan Kris tapi berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Dan Kris tahan untuk tidak meminta maaf serta berbicara pada Yixing. Karena bagi Kris tak ada lasan kuat baginya untuk menghapus tato miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris tau ia pasti begitu brengsek di mata Zi Tao. Tapi keadaan tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk menghubungi gadis pandanya. Ia tau betul siapa Yixing dan sederet daftar hitam gadis itu. Sekian tahun bersama tak mungkin ia tak tau sepak terjang gadis itu. Kris hafal betul siapa saja yang pernah menjadi korban permainan Yixing saat tau dirinya di dekati gadis – gadis lain semasa ia sekolah dan kuliah. Dengan mempertimbangkan keselamatan Zi Tao, Kris memilih tidak mengawasi Zi Tao secara langsung. Ia menyebar beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Zi Tao.

Kris punya uang dengan jumlah tak terhingga memudahkan dirinya menyusupkan tiga sampai empat orang bawahannya di restoran tempat Zi Tao bekerja. Sebut saja Jo Youngmin, Lee Hayi, Andrew Choi dan Oh Sehun yang jelas - jelas bekerja untuk Kris dan juga rekan Zi Tao di restoran. Dan Zi Tao, ia sama sekali tak tau bahwa sahabatnya di tempat ia bekerja, si chef berwajah datar Oh Sehun itu adalah orang kepercayaan Kris. Awalnya Zi Tao selalu mengutarakan keluh kesahnya tentang keberadaan Kris yang menghilang tiba – tiba pada Sehun atau Minseok, tapi seiring waktu berjalan, gadis itu memilih bungkam. Dan semua itu tak luput dari Kris karena laporan anak buahnya. Tak hanya menyusupkan anak buahnya di tempat Zi Tao bekerja, Kris juga menaruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk tinggal dan mengawasi Zi Tao di flat mungilnya. Kris berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Yixing beserta anak buah tunangannya itu tidak bisa menyentuh Zi Tao seujung kukupun.

Walaupun Kris berusaha mencegah agar yixing tak menyentuh gadisnya itu, tapi ia tak bisa mencegah kekuatan mulut dari seorang Lee Seunghyun, Seungri. Entah bagaimana ceritanya hari itu ia tertangkap basah oleh Seungri saat di dalam sebuah toko emas bersama dengan Yixing. Seungri yang tau bahwa Kris adalah kekasih dari Zi Tao kaget bukan main saat tau bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu ternyata salah seorang anggota keluarga Wu. Tapi bukan itu yang bisa membuatnya seolah – olah hilang keseimbangan. Ia merasa hampir pingsan saat Yixing memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai tunangan Kris dan akan segera menikah kurang dari sebulan lagi. Yang entah bagaimana informasi itu ditangkap oleh Seungri menjadi 'Kris dan aku sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah truck tua berwarna hijau yang mulai memudar. Dibukanya pintu penumpang dengan segera ia melompat masuk dan truck tua itu pun melaju perlahan kearah jalan flat Zi Tao.

Sang pengemudi menatap Sehun sekilas. "Okay?"

Sebuah dengusan pelan terlontar dari pemuda albino itu. "Apa tak ada mobil yang lebih wajar dibandingkan truck tua ini Wu?" ucap Sehun seraya memukul dashboard truck dengan topi hitamnya.

Kris tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng. "Kau mau aku membawa Ferrari? Jaguar? Lamborghini? Mercedes-Benz? Yang benar saja. Mobil – mobil itu terlalu mencolok untuk tempat ini." Seru Kris seraya mengemudikan pelan truck hijaunya untuk membuntuti Zi Tao.

Ya sebanyak apapun Kris menyebar anak buahnya, Kris selalu berusaha untuk mengawasi Zi Tao sendirian. Dan rutinitas membuntuti Zi Tao ini ia lakukan paling sedikit lima kali dalam seminggu. Membuntuti gadis panda itu tanpa melakukan kontak apapun. Diam – diam Kris berbakat menjadi stalker dan itu hanya untuk Huang Zi Tao.

Sehun menggeleng tak habis pikir, cinta benar – benar bisa merubah seorang Kris Wu. "Kau yakin dengan rencanamu malam ini?"

"Aku sangat yakin. Lagi pula mereka sudah siap sedia hanya tinggal menunggu komando dariku." Jawab Kris yakin. "Jadi, ada kabar apa dari restoran malam ini untukku?"

"Hah! Aku rasa sahabatku ini sudah gila," gerutu Sehun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Dude, kau tak cerita padaku kalau kau bertemu Seungri. Dan kau tau anak itu mengatakan apa tentang dirimu?"

"Aku lupa, lagi pula kami hanya betemu sebentar. Memang apa yang anak itu katakan?" jawab dan tanya Kris masih setia memperhatikan sosok Zi Tao yang berjalan seorang diri beberapa puluh meter di depannya. "Ah udara semakin dingin. Aku harap ia tak kedinginan."

"Seungri bilang kau sudah menikah dengan gadis lain. Dan Sunny memberi tau Zi Tao."

"Oh.. eh apa tadi kau bilang?!" teriak Kris kaget dan spontan menginjak pedal gas kuat – kuat dan detik berikutnya menekan pedal rem mendadak hingga decitan ban menggema di jalan yang lenggang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zi Tao yang mendengar decitan ban mobil beradu dengan aspal spontan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia memperhatikan truck tua yang bisa ia yakini bahwa itu Ford F-100 berwarna hijau yang mulai pudar. Tampaknya pemiliknya tak merawat baik truck tua itu. Ia memperhatikan beberapa saat dua orang yang ada di dalam truck itu dengan tatapan datar. Dua orang pria yang sepertinya terlibat sedikit keributan dan tiba – tiba saja berhenti mendadak saat sadar tenngah di perhatikan oleh Zi Tao. Gadis itu hanya mendengus pelan tanda tak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju flat mungilnya. Mungkin di dalam sana kedua orang pria itu tengah bertengkar. Sepintas pikiran bahwa kedua pria itu gay sempat melintas di pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengaduh tak terima ketika kepanya yang berharga tersantuk dashboard truck. "Kau mau membunuhku hah?!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Kris menatap Sehun tak percaya. Ia abaikan ucapan Sehun sebelumnya. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Aku dan Yixing sudah menikah? Bagaimana munngkin aku dan—"

"Seungri yang mengatakan itu pada Zi Tao bukan aku. Lagi pula akau tau statusmu saat ini. Astaga," potong Sehun cepat.

"Ok ok ok Seungri yang mengatakannya tapi dari mana ia bisa bilang bahwa akua dan Yixing segera menikah?"

Sehun menatap Kris gusar. "Mungkin saja Yixing yang mengatakannya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan?"

"Aku tau Yixing begitu terobsesi padaku tapi tak seperti itu juga aku tau di—" Kris tak lagi melanjutkan perkataannya saat matanya menangkap bahwa sosok Zi Tao menatap ke arah truck yang di tumpangi dirinya dengan Sehun. Ia berharap sangat bahwa Zi tao tidak menghampiri trucknya jika tidak, matilah sudah ia. "Zi Tao melihat kearah kita."

Wajah Sehun spontan berubah menjadi begitu horror. Perlahan ia melihat ke arah Zi Tao. Dalam hati ia juga berdoa agar gadis panda itu tak menghampiri mereka. "Dia pergi," desah Sehun pelan. Ia bahkan tak sadar sampai menahan nafas saking takutnya.

"Hampir saja."

"Ya hampir saja." Timpal Sehun seraya menatap Kris. "Ku rasa kita harus menjaga jarak dengannya."

Kris mengangguk tanda setuju. Mata elangnya mengikuti sosok Zitao yang mulai menghilang di tikungan beberapa meter didepannya. "Ayo turun kita ikuti dia." Ucap Kris seraya melompat turun dari truck hijau tuanya.

Sehun yang hanya menjabat sebagai bawahan sekaligus sahabat pria blasteran itu mengekorinya saja. "Hei Kris kau yakin meninggalkannya di sini? Bagaimana jika ada yang mencurinya?"

"Aku tak peduli, anggap saja aku sedanag berbaik hati." Jawabnya seraya mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Beberapa kali setelah mengotak – atik benda tipis berwarna hitam itu, ia berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung line telepon sana. "Hei Kim, ku rasa kau bisa memulainya. Kau ingat bukan apa tugasmu? Dan ingat jangan membuat satu goresanpun disana. Paham? Itu mobil kesayanganku."

Sehun merapatkan mantel hitamnya. Entahlah ia bingung harus berkomentar apa. Ia tau, Kris amat sangat mencintai Zi Tao dan ingin gadis itu selau dalam keadaan aman dan bahagia. Tapi jika ini yang di definisikan dengan aman, bahagia serta baik oleh pemuda itu, tidakkah ia sadar bahwa ini semua menyakiti gadis panda itu? Kenapa Kris tak mau memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Zi Tao habis – habisan? Kenapa? Apa yang ia takutkan? Kedua kakaknya saja mampu memperjuangkan cintanya, bagaiman mungkin Kris tidak? Atau, mungkin belum saatnya saja?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tsaah, perintah sudah diberikan. Bersiaplah guys, kita akan menggoda gadis panda itu." Seru pemuda yang berpakaian sedikit berantakan setelah memutus sambungan telepon dari sang sahabat, Kim Jongin.

Segera saja setelah Jongin menutup mulutnya keempat kawannya yang lain langsung melompat masuk kedalam mobil Ford Mustang keluaran tahun 1969 milik Kris. Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mobil dan mengarahkan mobil ke arah jalan dimana yang akan dilalui oleh Zi Tao. Minho, Song Minho, mulai menyalakan seperangkat audio musik yang memekakkan telinga dengan lagu – lagu punkrock mulai menghantam setiap jalan yang di lalui oleh mereka berlima. Chanyeol membawa mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Mereka berselisih sepuluh blok dari tempat Zi Tao berada.

Michael, Michael Clifford, mulai membuka kemejanya dan membuangnya entah kemana. Ia mulai berteriak layaknya orang yang tengah hangover dan diberi sebuah hadiah berupa pukulan di kepalanya oleh Luke, Luke Hemmings. "Kau terlalu menghayatinya dude."

Michael tertawa renyah, "itu perlu, agar Zi Tao tak curiga uwooo hei perhatikan cara menyetirmu Park."

"Aku hanya menghayati peranku saja brother," sahut Chanyeol seraya menyerianngai.

Minho dan Kai tertawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi mereka sepertinya sadarbahwa cara Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil bisa membuat Kris kebakaran jenggot. Ia mengemudikan seolah – olah berada di dalam film – film action. Satu tingkungan lagi maka mereka akan berada satu jalur dengan Zi Tao.

"Aku akan menggoda Zi Tao," ucap Luke dan Michael bersamaan.

Luke tertawa, "kau yang menggodanya pertama, dan aku yang kedua. Bagaimana?"

"Call."

"Aku rasa cukup siulan saja sudah cukup." Celetuk Jongin seraya mengusap kedua tanngannya.

Minho terkekeh pelan. "Bersiaplah, were we go! Hoooo~" teriak Minho di ujung kalimatnya.

Dan tepat saat itu Chanyeol membanting setir kemudi memasuki tikungan dengan dramatis. Decitan ban mobil beradu dengan aspal. Suara gelak tawa terdengar begitu menggema sekeras suara musik yang terdengar. Mobil itu melaju beberapa puluh meter lagi dari Zi Tao.

Michael yang duduk di kursi belakang langsung meneluarakan sebagian badannya ke arah luar. Dengan keras ia berteriak pada Zi Tao, "Hei sexy wanna have a great night with us?"

"We can make you feel hot," sambung Luke disertai tawa berderai dari Minho, Michael dan Chanyeol.

Tepat saat Luke selesai melontarkan godaan pada Zi Tao, Jongin menutupnya dengan siulan panjang yang menggoda dan di akhiri gelak tawa yang makin terdengar keras dari mobil itu. Dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa ia malihat Kris dengan tatapan membunuh saat melihat kelakuan para sahabatnya ketika menggoda Zi Tao serta mengemudikan mobil secara ugal – ugalan. Tapi Chanyeol puas, mission complete.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya meski ia sudah bersama orang lain?" tanya Yixing tiba – tiba setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Kris mendesah pelan. "Aku yakin pria itu tak ada hubungan lebih dengan Zi Tao." Karena aku tau pasti, Zi Tao sedang tak dekat dengan siapapun. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kalau ada bagaimana Kris?" Yixing bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Xing?" ucap Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yixing tertawa mendapati segurat keraguan muncul didalam diri Kris. "Kau takut bukan? Tak ku sangka."

Kris memilih diam tak menyahuti apapun ucapan Yixing. Tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa dugaan itu mungkin saja benar.

"Wanita manapun tak sudi di khianati termasuk aku. Kira – kira, apa yang ada di dalam benak gadismu saat melihat kita berdua duduk berhadapan? Terlebih lagi, kau menghilang tiba – tiba dalam hidupnya. Aku ingin tau reaksi macam apa yang ia berikan jika kau tiba – tiba datang lagi kehadapannya." Ucap Yixing tanpa menutupi seringai liciknya dihadapan Kris yang memandangnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Xing?"

Yixing mendesah pelan, ia memilih membelakangi tunangannya. "Ku beri waktu dua puluh empat jam untukmu pergi dari negara ini bersama gadis itu. Jika dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam kau dan gadis itu tak bisa keluar dari negara ini, kau harus menikah denganku dan lupakan gadis itu. Bagaimana Wu Yi Fan? Kau mau menerima penawaranku ini?"

Kris terpaku sejenak. "Kau yakin dengan tawaranmu itu? Aku bisa saja dengan mudah membawa Zi tao pergi dari sini."

"Buktikan padaku jika kau memang bisa melakukan itu. Kau tak perlu memikirkan alasan apa yang akan aku berikan pada kedua orang tua kita nanti. Tapi aku bertaruh kau akan gagal. Aku wanita, setidaknya aku tau apa reaksinya kelak." Ucap Yixing dengan nada yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan, aku bisa lakukan dan wujudkan apapun yang aku inginkan. Aku terima tawaranmu." Kris mengatakannya dengan nada penuh percaya diri. "Mulai kapan itu berlaku?"

"Begitu kau melangkah keluar dari apartement ini."

Dan secepat kilat Kris bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya, dengan cepat ia mengemasi barang yang ia kira – kira akan ia perlukan untuk membawa Zi Tao kembali padanya. Tapi untuk saat ini ia memprioritaskan agar Zi Tao dan dirinya lebih dulu pergi dari negara ini malam ini juga. Apapun resikonya ia harus membawa Zi Tao pergi. Dirasa semua perbekalan telah cukup, Kris buru – buru melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu apartementnya. Akan tetapi matanya menangkap sosok Yixing yang masih berdiri tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari posisi sebelumnya.

Sebuah pelukan Kris berikan dari arah belakang Yixing. Pelukan terhangat yang pernah Kris berikan pada tunang—ah mantan tunangannya. "Terimakasih Xing. Maafkan aku, carilah pria yang lebih baik dariku. Kau wanita yang hebat." Ucap Kris seraya menyerahkan cincin pertunangan mereka pada telapak tangan wanita itu. "Aku pergi Xing."

Yixing berusaha keras agar suaranya tak terdengar pecah. "Ya, pergilah Kris. Semoga kau gagal dan kembali padaku."

Pintu apartement tertutup tepat sesaat setelah Yixing mengucapkan salam perpisahannya untuk Kris. Dan saat itu juga pertahanannya runtuh. Air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia bendung. Dengan gemetar ia menciba menghubungi seseorang dari smartphonenya.

'Hallo.'

"Joonmyeon hiks Joonmyeon tolong aku hiks."

'Xing kau dimana? Ada apa denganmu Xing?'

"Tolong selamatkan hatiku," ucap Yixing sebelum menangis histeris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zi Tao tengah duduk manis di depan counter dapur apartement milik Seunghyun. Ia menyesap pelan coklat panas buatan Jiyong Jiejie, istri dari Seunghyun. Seulas senyum ia tampilkan saat melihat drama yang dilakoni sepasang suami istri itu. Jiyong merajuk setelah mendengar Seunghyun mencium atau lebih tepatnya melumat bibir kucing milik Zi Tao. Menurut Jiyong itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku minta maaf sayang," ucap Seunghyun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam kebelakang terakhir.

Jiyong mendengus tak terima. "Tak seharusnya kau mencium bibir Zi Tao kalau hanya memanas – manasi orang itu. Kau cari kesempatan buakan?"

"aku tidak cari kesempatan sayang. Astaga kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya pada orang yang mencium wanita lain terlebih lagi itu sepupuku sendiri." Ucap Jiyong dengan nada sengit.

"Ya Tuhan sayang aku—" Seunghyun tak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Zi Tao terkesiap kektika melihat id penelpon yang ia terima.

Jiyong berbalik melihat kearah Zi Tao. Dengan langkah cepat wanita cantik itu menghampiri Zi Tao. Di usapnya pundak gadis bermata panda itu. "Ada apa Zi? Siapa yang menelpon?"

Zi Tao menatap Seunghyun dan Jiyong dengan wajah bingung. "K-Kris menelponku."

"Jangan di angkat. Biarkan saja." Ujar Jiyong cepat.

"Tapi Jie aku—"

Seunghyun menatap Zi Tao dan Jiyong bergantian. "Angkatlah Zi."

"Seungie!"

"Kita lihat apa mau pria bodoh itu sayang. Angkatlah Zi."

Zi Tao menggigit bibrnya ragu. Ia menatap kearah Jiyong yang menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Seunghyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi perlahan ia menggeser pergerakan tombol hijau di layar lcd smarthphonenya. "H-Hallo K-Kris Ge."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huah akhirnya selesai juga kkk

Bagaimana? Panjangkah? Suka gak? Hohohoho ini nyeritain dari sisi Yifannya, sedikit lebih panjang dari part 1 tapi yah beginilah. Dan uhm... untuk part 3 nanti, itu mang fokus ke usaha Kris buat bikin dan pertahanin Zi Tao. Adakah para reader yang terkehut dengan posisi siapa itu Sehun dan Seunghyun? Hahahah selamat anda masuk jebakan batman xD

So, mind to riview?

**Roxanne Jung,**

20150104


End file.
